<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>as it was | skysolo by angeldenbrough</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085312">as it was | skysolo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough'>angeldenbrough</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars Original Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anniversary, Choking, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Service Top Han, and also some degradation, bcus we love duality, set??? between anh &amp; esb, slight praise kink, yah let’s go with that</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-09 02:28:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,166</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27085312</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeldenbrough/pseuds/angeldenbrough</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>han &amp; luke go back to tatooine to celebrate their anniversary, walk down memory lane, and see how far they’ve come from the moment when they first met. fluff and sex ensues.</p><p>title from as it was by hozier</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Luke Skywalker/Han Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>as it was | skysolo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i found this in an old word doc on my computer- i honestly don’t remember when i wrote this. it’s many months old, but i haven’t posted anything regularly in awhile and want something to force me to get into the swing of things again! (๑˘︶˘๑) </p><p>i hope if you somehow stumbled onto this old draft, that it was somewhat enjoyable to read? i haven’t proof read this so please, don’t be too harsh ^^ lots of love, from me to you </p><p>title is from as it was by hozier, i think it sort of fits them (as most hozier songs do, imo). i have so many fic ideas inspired by songs off of wasteland baby, but if i have the energy to actually write them is a different story haha</p><p>also??? just to be CLEAR, han calls luke ‘kid’ a lot as a term of endearment, i wanted to remain Kinda true to canon bcus han calls luke that a lot in the movies!! luke is a grown ass adult in this story, don't get it twisted!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>••• “ 𝐰𝐡𝐚𝐭𝐞𝐯𝐞𝐫 𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐚𝐭’𝐬 𝐥𝐞𝐟𝐭 𝐨𝐟 𝐦𝐞, 𝐢𝐬 𝐲𝐨𝐮𝐫𝐬 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬. 𝐣𝐮𝐬𝐭 𝐚𝐬 𝐢𝐭 𝐰𝐚𝐬, 𝐛𝐚𝐛𝐲; 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐭𝐡𝐞 𝐨𝐭𝐡𝐞𝐫𝐧𝐞𝐬𝐬 𝐜𝐚𝐦𝐞, 𝐚𝐧𝐝 𝐛𝐞𝐟𝐨𝐫𝐞 𝐢 𝐤𝐧𝐞𝐰 𝐢𝐭𝐬 𝐧𝐚𝐦𝐞. ” •••</p><p>Luke could be the starry eyed boy from Tatooine with Han, the wonder and awe in life not lost on him yet. In the midst of chaos, in the midst of a war that seemed to rest on his shoulders most of the time, Luke could lose himself in Han’s carefree selfishness. He was an escape, an indulgence, maybe even a guilty pleasure some days. Things could be as they were, and his problems could be pushed to the back of his mind, if only for a moment. </p><p>｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆　　 ｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆</p><p>When Luke was convinced of something, he really was convinced of it. And there was no changing his mind. All Skywalkers were stubborn like that. Luke was heartset on spending their one year anniversary on Tatooine. His home planet, as well as where Luke and Han met by chance, or as Luke liked to think of it, as Force willed. It was written in the many stars of the vast galaxy that they had explored and travelled together, Luke would say often. Han, never being one for the sentimental; would be fine with anything, as long as their anniversary day started and ended with him being with Luke, and started and ended with him making love to Luke, (‘making love’ as the innocent and timid farm boy put it, ‘fucking him until he saw stars, and not just the ones he’d see looking out the window of the falcon’ as the scruffy looking space smuggler put it). But obviously, Luke would want to make it special, and Han was fine with that, anything to make the kid happy. </p><p>Not that Han even knew how to celebrate anniversaries properly anyways, if he was being honest, which, was very unlike him. But people change, and Han himself was proof of that. He didn’t know how to celebrate anniversaries because he’d never stayed with anyone long enough to have to plan a dinner, or even remember the date itself. Before Luke, Han could only vaguely recall any sort of long term, “stable” relationship that went deeper than friends with benefits, or at least remembering the person's name the night after. Han was happy Luke had his heart set on doing something, Han had no flare for the sentimental, but he was happy for Luke to teach him. Luke rather liked finally being the more experienced between the two. Sure, Luke was by no means Han’s first fuck, but, he was Han’s first kiss on the cheek, and that meant a great deal more to the both of them. </p><p>Han had changed in many ways since that chance encounter with a smart mouth farmhand and his elder teacher. Morally, sure. Emotionally, definitely. Han had become two things he never anticipated becoming in all his years: a hero, and a boyfriend. Luke made Han want to change, Luke made Han like the person he was slowly starting to become. That was one of Han’s favourite things about Luke, in fact. He was such a kind and patient optimist, he’d love you until there was something to love about yourself.</p><p>The second the ship landed, Luke grabbed Hans hand to pull him down the stairs and onto the coarse and sandy ground that awaited them, waiting to be seen again. Fuck, Han was already starting to sweat, he forgot how hot this planet was. But Luke didn’t mind, in fact, he loved it. He was always cold, Han figured it was because of how he had grown up in a literal sandbox his entire life. But Luke being cold all the time was endearing to him, it gave him the opportunity to be somewhat chivalrous for once, and offer Luke his jacket. And, it always made Luke so cuddly, burying himself against Han every night to keep from shivering. Space was so cold, and Luke loved Han because he carried warmth with him wherever he went. </p><p>The way Luke’s eyes lit up and his tan cheeks glowed the slightest hue of pink when he blushed whenever Han gave him his jacket, or held him tight to calm his shivers was always too cute. Luke was easy to please, or maybe he was so easy to please because he was so in love with Han? Either way, Han thought it was so sweet. Han experienced emotions for him like he had for no other- love was in such excess in his heart that he felt sick; so much love that he felt silly for feeling it. Han was still trying to unlearn his old means of self preservation, and break down his old barriers. It was hard, but not impossible, and he thanked Luke every day for the greatest gift of all while he tried to do this: patience. Which was a particular virtue Han was not well equipped with. </p><p>Luke was taking in deep breaths and exhaling out the dry, dry air. Air that was so dry it almost hurt to breathe. But Luke loved being here. Han watched Luke come alive under the heavy heat, making the bleak and arid desert look beautifully chromatic with his radiating beauty. He was like an oasis in this awful place; the only export Tatooine should ever be proud of. Or at least Han thought so anyways. Luke could make anything look better, anything be more enjoyable. But maybe Han only thought so because he was so in love with Luke. Han often wondered how such a person could come from a dreary place. The longer he spent here, the more he was in complete awe of him, and how Luke could have grown with such prominent hope and belief in a better life, when he had come from a place with not much to hope for. </p><p>Han listened intently as Luke showed him around the planet, it had been a year and change since he had last been here. But, he remembered everything as if he had never left. Nothing probably had changed, though. As Han looked around, it seemed that the outer rim was the only place in the galaxy where time virtually stood still. A war was going on, but you wouldn’t know it if you lived here. A war they were in the middle of fighting- a war they should be fighting now. The couple had taken a unapproved leave of absence from the rebellion for this odd little trip down memory lane- there’ be hell to pay once they returned to the base. Han was sure Leila had long since discovered they were away, and had probably left several scolding messages to him via the holo networks. Calling him a bad influence on Luke, or, her current favourite insult for him, ‘A scruffy looking son of a gungan’</p><p>“... but only half as smart!” She’d always add just as soon as he’d turn his back to leave. She’d always say it with the intention of him hearing it, but with the subtlety that allowed her to lie and claim he was hearing things if he called her on it. Han recalled the last time he heard her say that to him, and almost missed her. </p><p>Han almost laughed aloud at the thought of annoying her, the thought of her furiously calling him as she often did whenever he managed to convince Luke to go AWOL for a few days after weeks of convincing. Somehow the argument of, “We might lose the war, so... we might as well go on a trip and I can fuck you somewhere that isn’t a base” didn’t work on Luke the first time. </p><p>“Sure, but only to see other planets in the galaxy.” Yah, right. You can only get walked in on by other members of the rebellion so many times before it crosses the line between arousing exhibitionism, to an inconvenience so many times. Luke followed Han everywhere he went for many reasons, and none of them were to sightsee. Luke could feign innocence with the rest of the galaxy who saw him as a golden boy. He couldn’t do that with Han, not as frequently at least. </p><p>The passage of time and the carnage of war had not had its impact on the unchanging sands of Tatooine. Things were as they were. Han almost envied the people here, but then he felt the strong suns sting his skin, and his jealousy stopped dead in its tracks</p><p>Han had been to Tattoonie many times, but he never thought of it as anything more than a dry desert planet in the outer rim in the middle of nowhere. But he had grown to like it through all the stories Luke had told, he had a weird sort of nostalgia for a childhood that wasn’t his. And, despite his complaining; Luke liked it too. He showed Han where he would race with his friends as a child, the vast empty space of the empty desert that seemed to go on for forever, where he would go to clear his head. He showed Han where his childhood home was, and felt the sand beneath his feet; telling the story of how the ashy ground was all that remained of Luke’s childhood memories, all the remnants of his aunt and uncle and the quiet life that used to stand where they stood, turned to ash. </p><p>They laughed together; as Luke recounted his days of moisture farming, and all the ways it could surprisingly go wrong. As well as explaining what the hell moisture farming was to Han, who still didn’t really get it. He recounted all the reckless pranks Luke and his childhood friends would play on the Tusken raiders. As dangerous as it was, there wasn't really much else besides Tusken raiders and sand so, the local kids had to make the best of it. Surprisingly Han didn’t take well to those stories, “Thats dangerous! You could’ve died-'' Han said, wrapping his arm tighter around Luke’s waist, pulling him closer as they gazed at the 2 sunsets of the sand planet. Luke chuckled at that, Han of all people telling someone something was dangerous and was to be avoided. Han questioned the words as soon as they left his lips as well. Never had he felt such concern and a need to protect another person before. He wanted to laugh, even though it wasn’t really all that funny, the longer he thought about it. He was an entirely different person from the one Luke had first met on this very planet. There Luke was, finally getting Han to do the one thing he thought he’d never do: care.</p><p>Not only were they celebrating the one year anniversary of their relationship; they were also sort of celebrating the one year anniversary of the first time Han Solo developed concern.</p><p>Luke looked up at him with big blue eyes, moving his legs over on top of Hans as they cuddled on the cliffs edge around nightfall, the most comfortable time of day on Tatooine, when the sweltering heat of the burning suns would finally be tolerable. “I could’ve died, but I didn’t.”, And Luke paused, trying to think of hoe best to articulate how he was feeling. He often felt so much all at once, and that problem was only made worse by his newfound connection with the force; it was hard to put those feelings into words sometimes. It was never a challenge of being afraid to be vulnerable. He was never afraid to be vulnerable with Han. The trouble was always in conveying exactly what caused that vulnerability.</p><p>“And I’m sure glad I didn’t, because I would’ve never have fallen in love with you,” Han, not really ever knowing what to say in romantic situations, kissed Luke’s lips softly, a kiss significant despite its brevity, letting that speak for him. And it said all that he needed to say. Han never used to kiss anyone like this; and he melted into Luke’s velvety smooth lips every single time. </p><p>They also cried together, Han holding him close as Luke told him the worst parts about living somewhere so bleak and hopeless, having almost no way out of such a secluded planet, a place the furthest thing from exciting. And then as he would complain he would get struck with a pang of guilt, and start to cry. He hated to sound ungrateful for the life given to him by his aunt and uncle. He knew it wasn’t the easiest task, and they did the best with what little they had. And the heartbreaking recounting of Luke finding his aunt and uncle dead and burned by the storm troopers while he was out with Ben Kenobi and his troublesome little droids. Still feeling guilt to this very day that he wasn’t there and his innocent aunt and uncle were. It was his fault after all, they were looking for his droids. Hans heart ached at this. He hated the thought of Luke harbouring so much guilt for something he had no control over. He hated the thought of Luke finding that sight without him, wishing he had been there to hold him in his strong embrace, kissing him and telling him it would all be okay, just as he was doing now. </p><p>Hindsight was 20/20, and it stung. All this was happening while Han was only a mile away, getting day drunk in a shady bar in Mos Eisley. He was glad he hadn’t met Luke yet, because at that point he wasn’t ready to. Maybe Luke was right about the force willing things to happen, and about timing and destiny. Because, if he and Luke had met, he probably wouldn’t have liked him much. He cursed himself for not being ready at the exact time he needed him. Maybe he should take his own advice- the thought creeped in the back of his mind as it raced. Even so, no matter how much his own mind tried to reason, he hated that Luke had to go through a second of this without him there. </p><p>But even more, he hated the thought of Luke not being here with him now. The thought of Luke not being his boyfriend, not being the brightest flicker of hope the rebellion and democracy all across the galaxy had, his presence being extinguished from the universe so quickly without the universe even knowing how bright it was. He ran a comforting hand through Luke’s windswept, silky blond hair, peppering kisses across the tan skin of his face and neck, ghosting hot breaths of love and comfort across his skin, kissing and wiping his tears away softly as they fell from his beautiful blue eyes. Eyes that had seen so much. Eyes that Han could stare in for hours, eyes that always looked at him with such love and adoration; a look Han always felt he didn’t deserve. But nevertheless, those eyes were always met with the same look of love and adoration back. Luke relaxed into his boyfriends touch, pulling at him tighter as he wept. Hugging him to him as close as possible, in effort to be more one person than two. He felt the safest here. Lovingly being comforted by his boyfriend. He finally felt better, kissing him passionately- the way Han had taught him to kiss. </p><p>That was one of Han’s favourite things about his inexperience, besides how cute he found it; he could teach him everything from scratch. And, G-d did Han enjoy those lessons. </p><p>He traced the curves and muscles of his boyfriends back delicately as if Han was breakable, trailing his hands to find them in his dark brown locks, pulling at the soft strands that lay under his fingers. Han let out a grunt, which made Luke moan softly into his parted lips. Han kissed back with just as much intensity, kissing and exploring every inch of his partners mouth with his tongue, he was sure he’d never get tired of this. Pulling away, and wiping the strand of saliva that connected their swollen lips together, which Luke only giggled at. Han studied his face, lips already plump and bruised. Fuck, he couldn’t wait to ruin him later. His hair was already slightly tossed and messy from Han slightly tugging at it, which was giving him far too many ideas for tonight. And, brought up flashbacks of memories from this morning, of fucking him over and over again. Of pushing Luke’s slender frame into their bed on the ship over and over again, pumping his angel so full of cum it ran down his thighs; making his hips and neck bloom with love bites of varying sizes and shades of purple. Han was no artist, but, he couldn’t help but think they always complimented the orange undertones of his skin rather nicely. Luke was walking art, his perfect canvas.</p><p>He pulled him by the collar of his shirt and needily whispered against his lips, “Kiss me again, Han...” and Han separated the gap between their lips immediately. Luke groaned into this kiss, he was waiting for this moment for so long. Han saw the opportunity and took it, pushing his tongue past the opening of Luke’s lips. He ran his fingers through his hair as he deepened the kiss, biting on Luke’s bottom lip as he did so. Luke’s hands slowly dropped from his collar to his chest, lazily unbuttoning the buttons of his shirt, Han grew woozy from his touch, as slight as it was. Han’s tongue overpowered Luke’s as they kissed, and Luke moaned as Han’s hand pulled his hair, liking the slight pain. </p><p>One of Luke’s hands made its way to Han’s thighs, and then his pants covered member; his touch felt better than he ever could have remembered. Han pulled their lips apart and kissed down his neck slowly, savouring every inch of his soft skin. His teeth bit at the skin that his hungry lips touched, anxious to mark him up. Luke groaned as Han sucked his skin purple, “Mhmmm... Han,” he called out, his voice fading off into a hushed moan. The sounds were music to Han’s ears, and he was so proud to be the cause of them. Even prouder of how pretty his skin looked with his love bites on it. </p><p>Luke whimpered, hungry for his taste again. Han smirked against his abused skin, Luke’s insatiability did wonders for his already sky high self confidence. He kissed him again, and brought Luke into his lap as they sat in the sand. Luke’s legs instinctively wrapped around him, “He’s well trained,” Han laughed internally. Luke’s arms went around his neck and brought them closer; his hands intertwining with the brown, pullable locks of his boyfriend’s hair. Han’s hands went to one of his favourite places to put them, Luke’s ass; kneading the supple flesh through his clothing. Luke let out a wealth of moans into his mouth as he traced over every detail with his tongue, memorizing his mouth over and over again. Sucking on his wet appendage every so often too. Luke was getting dizzier and dizzier, not quite sure what was having a stronger effect on him: the suns of Tatooine touching his skin once again, or Han. Their teeth clicked together as the kiss intensified. He experimentally ground his hips against Han’s; making them both groan in the process. Han’s possessive and eager; Luke’s submissive and eager. He felt his bulge; and he felt it twink against his thigh; Luke squeaked into his lover’s hungry mouth as he felt it. Luke pulled away suddenly and his eyes jutted open, Han was about to ask him what was the problem, but Luke spoke up before he could get the chance to ask. </p><p>“You’re hard,” Luke said like he was shocked, like he was relaying some sort of new information. And Han just laughed because, of course he was. And, he said so. “‘Course I’m hard, kid. There’d be something wrong with me if I wasn’t…” He replied, one of his hands finding its way into Luke’s slightly tousled hair. He moved a piece of his blonde bang behind his ear; a sign of affection Luke always melted over, arching into his touch. “Too fucking pretty,” He whispered against his lips, closing the gap once and for all a few seconds later. </p><p>Luke mewled as Han pulled his golden blonde hair, positioning his head to be exactly where he needed it to be, this kiss reflected how hungry he was. His patience was wearing increasingly thin, he needed Luke, and he needed him badly. Han was kissing him again, trying to kiss the sense out of him. Luke savoured it, but pulled away just as quickly as theyd kissed again. He sensed where this was going, and didn’t need to be a jedi to tell that much. All while Luke is still straddling his lap being a fucking tease about it too; unknowingly. He mewled when their half hard cocks touch through layers of fabric </p><p>“I want you so bad,” Luke shuddered, cheeks blushing red- and not because they were sunburned. </p><p>“Well then why can’t you have me?” Han laughed, unsure of what was breaking down for him. </p><p>“B-But we’re outside,” Luke said, all of a sudden knowing shame, as if he wasn’t just mewling and grinding against his thigh. </p><p>“Well then, kid. You’d better keep quiet then, shouldn’t you?” Han asked; but said like a statement. And Luke squeaked, but made no protest. He sort of liked the idea of getting up to… no good, outside. He sort of liked the idea of someone possibly seeing them. Not that he’d ever admit to any of those likings, however. </p><p>“Feel how hard I am for you…” He cooed quietly into his ear, taking his hand and puts it on his cock, and Luke felt him twitch against his palm. </p><p>He attacked his neck, and nipped and sucked bites into the soft skin; blooms of purple and pink adorning his lovers flesh.  </p><p>Han’s hand snaked into his pants, and wrapped around his member. Luke shut his half lidded eyes as he groaned, “H-Han..”,  Luke really looked so pretty. “Such a tease...” Han said, his hand touching his cock ever so lightly, which felt so good to Luke but not nearly enough. Luke whined needingly, “Such a tease..” Han concluded. </p><p>“You thought you had reserve, standards...” He spat, and Luke nodded, Han came closer to him, taking his earlobe between his teeth and tugged on it playfully a bit as his touches got faster and more purposeful. “You don’t? Do you? You want it all the time...” He growled in his ear, “Han...” Luke said through pants, his voice smooth like honey and so sinful at the same time. “Say my name like that again...” Han whispered in his ear seductively, “Han...” He cried out desperately, mewling as he felt his gaze on his member. Han couldn’t help but notice how deliciously needy his cock felt, pressed against his pants, already leaking precum that got all over Han’s hand. Luke was harder than he’d ever remembered being in awhile. It was the combination of the dirty talk and the fact they were out in the vast, open desert, but open nonetheless. Someone could see them- Luke wanted to be seen.</p><p>Luke used to feel embarrassed about liking to be degraded, but, with experience, he learned that it wasn’t all that abnormal. And; now didn’t think too much of it. </p><p>He needed release. And, as if Han could read his thoughts, he pulled down the waistband of his pants, Luke groaned loudly as he was finally fully exposed. He shivered as the hot air of the outer rim planet grazed against his cock. Han sucked the skin of his neck as he took Luke’s desperate member in his hand that ached to be touched. His other hand raked his nails over the smooth skin of his tanned thighs. Han always admired how his skin was seemingly permanently stained from being outside on his homeworld. He brought the warmth and sunlight of Tatooine everywhere he went, as he traveled throughout a cold galaxy that needed it. </p><p>Luke threw his head back; “Oh Han.... p-please...” He whined in an angelic desperation, “Please what?? Be a good boy and use your words to tell me what you want me to do,” Han whispered against his neck, Luke trembling at the feeling. </p><p>“T-touch me t-there... faster,” Luke whined, and Han couldn’t get enough of the fact he was so shy. He didn’t even want to say the word. He stroked Luke faster and faster, Luke’s unsteady breath and loud moans that he was sure other people could hear were all the encouragement he needed to go faster and faster, Luke’s brain was a bit too preoccupied to be able to tell his mouth to yell for him to go faster. G-d, this felt so amazing. It didn’t feel nearly as good as the few times Luke did this to himself. He rarely did something like this to himself, but whenever he did, the guys he imagined doing it to him never looked half as good as Han, and he never imagined them wanting him half as bad as Han did either, which was unfathomable. The muscles in Luke’s thighs started to give out the longer they went like this, Han quickening his pace when he noticed this, longing to see how pretty he’d look when he came. </p><p>Luke felt at home in his lap; rubbing against Han’s thigh as he jerked him off, moans spilling from his parted lips frantically. </p><p>“Don’t bother to fight it, because I know what you want. I know exactly what you are. You’re just a fucking slut for it huh? You’re no fucking better than I am. Don’t try to act like you’re any better than I am. Because you’re the one in the open with me. Getting jerked off by me. And kriff, you love it too. You love the thought of someone catching us huh? For word to get back to one of the generals or admirals… or one of the pilots in your fleet. To find out their golden boy- the galaxy’s only hope, is a slut, getting jerked off by a no good smuggler like me. If only they could see you now. Their golden boy begging for more,” Han spoke huskily in his ear, softly biting on the skin of his lobe. </p><p>Luke couldn’t take it anymore. He moaned loudly as he came all over Han’s hand. His head threwn back in pure pleasure and he had such a pretty look on his face. His mouth stayed open as moan after moan slipped drunkenly out. Han couldn't wait to fill that open mouth with something later. He had a look of carnal bliss on his face. “I- wow.. t-that felt so good...” He said with an uneven tone as he tried to catch his breath, panting as he spoke. </p><p>His blue eyes sparkled more than ever, his kissable lips parted as he screamed Han’s name over and over, finishing in his hand. Luke watched in lustful awe as Han brought his cum covered fingers to his lips and licked them clean. Savouring Luke’s sweet release, “You taste so fuckin good, kid.” He praised. </p><p>Han swallowed his cum and kissed him immediately. Their kiss became more animalistic and depraved the longer that it continued; kissing each other in the least romantic possible. Luke sucked at Han’s tongue with ferocity and passion; seeming to love the taste of himself on Han’s tongue. </p><p>“I wanna…. I wanna make you feel good too…” Luke’s shrill voice whispered, pulling away to voice is raspy confessional. And Luke didn’t have to say anything more. Han wasn’t sure what intoxicated him more, Luke’s words or the way he said them. </p><p>Either way, Han feverishly unzipped the zipper of his slacks, and pulled them down along with his boxers. His hard cock was pressing painfully against them, so it felt nice to finally be free; and also to have the prospect of some relief. Luke licked his lips as he stared, and Han pulled him further into his lap; face millimeters away from his member. </p><p>Luke wrapped his lips around his head as he patiently waited for Han to use his mouth over and over. It never failed to amaze Luke how far they'd both come. What he’d been fantasizing about ever since he first set eyes on Han- was now his reality. Han held the base of his cock in one hand and his other was entangled in Luke’s mussed hair. Luke’s tongue swirled around the tip, flicking at it experimentally as he wanted for Han to finally fuck his mouth. “And you’re absolutely, 100% sure??” Han asked, even though it was kind of hard for Luke to answer right now; Luke voiced his surety in the form of an enthusiastic and ready nod. He loved that Han cared this much. “Eyes on me,” He reminded Luke again sternly, a type of stern that made the blood rush to his own cock. Han always loved- always needed eye contact. Luke’s baby blue eyes were always so expressive, and Han loved to look into them. He loved to see the looks of longing, the looks of need, the way they'd fall half lidded the longer they went. The way they’d open wide just as he was about to cum, and shut just as quickly as he was overcome with pleasure as he finally climaxed. Han loved everything about fucking Luke, but that was one of his most favourite things. </p><p>Han quickly thrusted forward, and Luke wished he hadn’t just doubted why Han was taking so long- right about now he wished he had taken longer. Han slid his hard member all the way to the back of his throat. Luke choked, but he loved the feeling. Han’s thighs flexed around his face and he ran his fingers through his hair to comfort him through; it was tender in its own unique way. He tugged on his hair, Luke’s mouth opening wider as he moaned; Han used this opportunity to slide deeper. Luke began to frantically breathe through his nose, he thought it would be best to maybe imagine he was yawning; rather than getting facefucked. That was always his strategy, and he had gotten better with him. He flattened his tongue and tried to open the back of his throat as much as possible.</p><p>Han sank his member deeper into Luke’s throat, farther and farther; not going nearly as fast as he wanted to. Luke nodded with the same enthusiasm as before, never unchanging. He swallowed around his length as Han slid it in faster, his patience wearing a bit thin. “Oh shit.. Luke... you take cock so well...” He praised through breathless pants, Luke moaned desperately at that. “My good boy looks so pretty like this… sucking my cock.. sounds so pretty when he moans too....” Han praised, as Luke’s hot mouth drew another groan from his lips. His tip was deep in Luke’s throat. Han took this as a cue to start thrusting. He rocked his hips against his face, slowly and gently; the only thing about Han that would be gentle tonight. His thrusts were slow and hazy; shallow. A harsh contrast to how painfully tight he was gripping his auburn hair. </p><p>“So, so good for me...” Han mused absentmindedly, so far gone into pleasure he wasn’t entirely aware of what he was saying. Luke moaned. His unattended cock ached to be touched, this turned him on so much. Why was it so arousing to have his mouth fucked, he wondered to himself. He trailed his own hand teasingly down his body, tweaking his own nipples as Han continued to fuck his mouth. Teasing himself and building up his own anticipation as his hand trailed down his torso. He wrapped his hand shakily around his own sensitive member. Stroking up and down with the same pace as Han’s thrusts. </p><p>Han moved faster and harder now, his thrusts now harsher and shorter. Luke could barely keep up as his pace intensified, his cock rubbing against his throat in the best fucking way. He let Han pound against his face now, never once breaking their eye contact, he watched as Han eyed him with delicious lust, and his eyes probably returned the same gaze. Luke moaned and moaned against his length as he was nearing his climax as he touched himself. Han finally was pulled from cloud 9 and noticed this, G-d, Luke was so fucking hot. He was getting off to the fact that Han was fucking his mouth. That sight, Luke’s eyelids drooping as he found it hard to not pass out from pleasure as he sat there, jerking himself off as he was being used by Han to no end, having his mouth fucked so hard. Luke’s lips were reddened and a bit swollen, never had he looked so kissable before right now. </p><p>That beautiful image brought Han to his end. Luke could feel his balls tighten tellingly against his face as he fucked his mouth with one last hard stroke. He pulled Luke to him closely by the hair, his face pressed against his pelvis. Han moaned and shuddered slightly into a very pleasurable orgasm. Han’s first stream of cum came so fast, Luke had no choice but to swallow. Han’s cock twitched against his lips as another spurt came, his cock going soft on Luke’s tongue as the aftershocks of his climax settled. Han pulled out of his mouth and suddenly Luke felt so empty. He missed Han. Han’s eyes were lazily heavy, he sighed a happy sigh as he pushed his own tendrils of hair behind his ear to get a better look at him. </p><p>Han’s lips, equally as lazily and softly, found Luke’s neck once more, and peppered kisses in the crook of it, trailing his tongue over where he once bit. “I love you,” He spoke just as softly as his kisses were, and his voice had a relaxed cadence, he was truly in no rush to do anything. There was nowhere he’d rather be, than with his Luke, kissing him, and being intoxicated by him. “I love you too,” The boy in his lap replied. Luke smiled; but, still, insatiable and needed more. </p><p>Han flipped them both over, neither of them sitting anymore. Han had to admit, he missed the feeling of Luke in his lap. That was his preferred state of being, if he was honest. Not even in a sexual connotation or situation, he liked Luke being on him and around him in general. He liked Luke in his lap while he flew especially, burying his face in the back of his golden blonde hair as they drifted through space that never quite captured his attention the way Luke did. Holding his hand and making easy conversation as they traveled, and making Luke laugh was way too easy. Luke made everything so much better. </p><p>Luke was weak with anticipation, and Han knew that. He’d been so, so very good to him, he knew he needed to reward that. No anticipation, no waiting, he was going to fuck his boyfriend so hard the residents of Mos Espa would hear him scream his name. Of course, that was only an expression- he really didn’t want to put himself in that way, that would be very, embarrassing. That was a cool fantasy for other people to have, not two vigilantes who had made powerful enemies out of the empire. Being caught, especially like that, would not be favourable for anyone. The thought of it was tantalizing, just not appealing in practice.</p><p>Han brought his fingers to his boyfriend’s lips for the second, and hopefully, not the last, time that day. Luke had been particularly needy that morning, as he usually was. Han was amused and endearing by just what so many years of repression and loneliness had done to Luke. Simply put, he wanted him all the time. Han didn’t know whether to mentally thank Tatooine or scold it for that. Han was perfectly willing and able to give Luke a taste of everything he’d ever thought he’d missed out on in near isolation on this desolate planet when he had called it home in his youth. </p><p>Luke moaned around them, he was so, so ready. He worked them over in his mouth, quickly but efficiently. He got them as slick and as wet as possible, and released them. “Somebody’s eager...” Han whispered, and Luke nodded eagerly. He clutched at the cloth fabric beneath him and nothing had even happened yet. He was so ready for this, and he was already so hard from sucking him off earlier, he needed to be fucked. Now. And Han knew that, he needed to fuck him nearly as badly as he needed to be fucked by him. He slid two fingers into his hole, he knew that Luke was in no mood to be teased with the slow, easy thrusts of one finger at first. He was too hungry, he needed more. Han working them in and out, in and out, in and fucking out- Luke knew he wouldn’t last long already. Luke already started to wither underneath him, thrusting his hips in time with Han’s trying to get as much pleasure as possible out of this, like the little slut they both knew that he was.</p><p>Han slid in a third finger, and Luke welcomed that familiar stretch. He groaned at it, knowing that the real thing was coming soon. Han got him used to that for a while, before pulling his fingers out. And, as much as he hated that feeling of emptiness after being stretched, Luke grew to not mind it now, at least not in that moment. He was so excited, it meant he’d get his boyfriend’s cock stretching him out instead, and that stretched him out better than fingers ever could. Han aligned himself with his needy hole, and slid his tip in, he kissed his neck softly as he entered him.</p><p>Finally, Han gave him what he wanted- his member. He pulled his fingers out of him one my one, and gripped his hips tightly, holding him in place. He aligned his member with his waiting hole, and Luke’s eyes fluttered shut in anticipation. He was spent, and exhausted- he didn’t know how long he was going to last; and yet, he was still so desperate for him. He groaned as he felt the head of his cock breach his entrance, he felt tears well up in his eyes again, he squeezed them shut as he mewled his name, it felt so unbelievably good. “Shit,” Han cursed, digging his fingers into the skin of his hips as he felt Luke clench around him, “So fucking tight... so fucking good,” He continued, thrusting into him harder. Luke swallowed him up so greedily, wanting every inch of him inside him. His thrusts were deep, and slow, both of them were so tired, but fuck, they needed this. They needed each other desperately.</p><p>“Han!” He yelled, hit after hit against his prostate was taking its toll on him. Han’s lips crashed against him, their kiss was just as sloppy as his thrusts were becoming, uneven and passionate. Han’s hand have Luke’s cock a few strokes, timing them with his thrusts in and out of him. His other hand moving to his throat, gripping it tightly as he fucked him. Luke moaned loudly as breathing became a bit harder, he loved the feeling. He was so close, and this overstimming wasn’t helping him at all. He sobbed against Han’s lips, he was so, so close. He arched himself up against the leather seat, fucking himself onto Han’s cock- getting him deeper and deeper inside of him. “Han- I’m so close...” He pulled away from his lips, whispering to him needily, he needed him. “Please... ah! Can’t- oh gosh...” He couldn’t speak anymore, pleasure had consumed him. Han continued gripping his throat as he thrust harder inside him, praising him as he did so.</p><p>“Han!” Luke yelled through moans, working up the courage to ask him what he wanted to, what he was a bit nervous to. The abrupt sound caught Han’s attention, and looked at him intently as he waited for Luke to say whatever he needed to. “S-spit... spit in my mouth,” Luke asked, shyly. Han couldn’t believe someone could look so adorable while saying something so filthy. His eyes were wide as he waited anxiously. The words came right out of left field, and hit him like a sucker punch. “Huh?” Han asked, dazed, but not mad.</p><p>He couldn’t believe what he just heard. Luke was forced to repeat himself, “Spit in my mouth... please,...” speaking much softer this time, as if in a way to not hear himself say it. It was embarrassing asking for things like that, even if he knew better than to be embarrassed. Han smirked, “Fuck, you’re hot-“ and Luke was so happy and relieved he reacted that way. Han opened his mouth and let his spit fall onto his tongue. Luke swallowed it all, happily, moaning as he did so. Han stroked him, quicker now, his thumb pressing against the underside of his cock, “Cmon honey,... cmon, almost there,” He cooed against his neck, sloppily moving down to kiss his tender skin. Han’s hand gripped at his throat as they were both nearing their end, which made Luke wither away beneath him, moaning as it became increasingly more difficult to breathe the harder Han held him. He loved getting gripped like that, manhandled like that. </p><p>Luke gasped, shaking as he finally came, his orgasm was explosive- pleasure radiated through his entire body. He groaned, over and over again, as Han fucked him through his orgasm. His cum spilled all over his hands, and his fingers. Han held his fingers in front of his open mouth, and Luke took them, moaning around them as he cleaned them off. Spit, and bits of cum trickled down his mouth as he couldn’t contain his groans, and his yellings of Han’s name, spilling from his lips like an overflowing liquid. Han was gone, the feeling of his lips on his fingers and him clenching around his cock, he came; he came hard inside of him. His cum filled his ass, Luke curled his toes at the feeling- it felt so, so good. He whispered a moan, all he had left to muster. Han pulled his fingers from his parted lips, and slowly pulled out of him as well. He held Luke close to him, praising him, kissing every inch of his face, saying that he loved him as many times as he could between moans.</p><p> </p><p>He wrested his hands on his boyfriends shoulders, gazing into his loving blue eyes, that reflected the stars in the sky behind them. “Let’s say you and me get a drink somewhere, it’s starting to get late, and I wanna avoid... whatever’s out here.” Han said, getting up and helping Luke to his feet. Luke grabbed Hans hand and interlocked their fingers together, squeezing Han’s larger hand tightly. That was one of his little comfort rituals that made him feel safer, and Han would be lying if he said it didn’t make him feel the same way. Luke had introduced him to the concept of finding security and assurance in something or someone that wasn’t a laser gun or a loaded pistol. “I think I know just the place,” Luke said with an eager smile. He quickly remembered the only positive thing coming from his decision to go into town with Ben; a certain chance encounter that had led him back there that day. </p><p> </p><p>They walked into the door way of the Mos Eisley canteena. A place they had not been to in a long time. Luke grabbed Han’s hand anxiously tighter as they walked through. Han smiled at this, it was the little things Luke did that always got him. They were being greeted with many stares, as most people were when they entered into the seedy, run down bar. But obviously, they would receive more stares then others. Han, nodded in acknowledgment at his old friends and acquaintances he recognized, gave dirty looks and furrowed his brows at the old foes he recognized, making snide jokes in whatever galactic tongue they spoke in about how Han had turned from a smuggler to a freedom fighter; jokes that Han did not find funny. And shot even dirtier looks to the obviously homophobic stares being shot their way. Han, being used to it, Luke; not so much. “Some of these motherfuckers have a lot of nerve starin’ considering how ugly some of them are,” Han said blunty, in a normal tone of voice. Whispering didn’t exist to Han. If you heard what he said, you heard what he said; it wasn’t his problem or prerogative if you were hurt by his frank, devil-may-care way of speaking. Luke laughed at that remark, playfully hitting Han on the shoulder, “You can’t just say stuff like that! It’s rude,” He said, insincerely. He used to be embarrassed by those kinds of remarks, especially when the person on the receiving end heard them; now, he was only entertained. Han smiled at him, “I am rude, and that’s one of the many things you love about me,” He said with a level of confidence only Han Solo could pull off and make look effortless; and not a forced act to give the impression of suaveness. Luke said nothing in protest, knowing damn well he was right. </p><p> </p><p>They sat at the nearest empty table, the flickering light above them straining their eyes a bit, but it was going to have to do. You couldn’t hope for any better at such a place. They sat at either side of the scraped up and scratched table, oh the stories this table could probably tell if it could. Han was very glad Luke had no idea he’d had a gunfight that ended pretty badly with a certain Rodian he’d like to forget. Or was at least doing him a favour and not mentioning it. Another reason he loved Luke so much was that he never gave Han a hard time about his past. He’d never met anyone in his life who could give him the gift of a clean slate. Even Chewbaaca brought up unsavoury things in passing. “It was before I knew you,” Luke would always say with a sincere smile, “Why would I care?”</p><p>They stared at each other fondly. Han, holding both of Luke’s small hands in his own larger one, softly kissing each of his knuckles, Luke, always blushing and swooning at Han’s affections, and this time was no different. “Happy anniversary, sweetheart,” He said against his warm skin, looking up at him with brown eyes filled with nothing but adoration and love. Luke was a sucker for pet names too. Han had never cared for them, and usually felt ridiculous saying them. If who he was a few years ago had heard the word ‘sweetheart’ come out of his mouth, genuinely- not in an attempt to seduce someone into bed; he no doubt would have shot himself. But, it felt right with Luke. Everything felt right with Luke. </p><p>Luke made him feel an uncomplicated deep love and fondness he’d never felt for anyone. Cliche felt okay, better than okay, actually. Luke made him feel giddy; made him want to carve their initials into something encased in a heart. L+H. He made him want to do the whole “No! You hang up…” with him. Immature sorts of things Han would have scoffed at before. Not only did Han love Luke, but he liked him too. It was a weird feeling for him, but a good one. The puppy love never went away. </p><p> </p><p>Han threw his leg up on the table and smiled, a lot has happened since they first met here, a year ago. The old saying goes, time flies when you’re having fun, and Han could attest to the truth of that statement. Time flew by even faster when you were falling deeply in love, he’d come to realize as well. But time moved very slowly during a war. It was a difficult thing to explain, and an even more difficult time to exist within.</p><p>A lot had changed, the galaxy would never be the same, in that long, gruelling year. But not much had changed in this place. Same unwelcoming smell, same dusty tables, same light fixtures hanging on by just a wire or two, same shifty clientele only the courageous or the idiotic would ever mess with. Han sometimes missed his old smuggling ways, but times like this shook him from that romanticization, this was no way to live. Sometimes he wanted himself and Luke to forget all of this rebellion nonsense (he had done a lot of growth, but he had to admit it still was nonsense half of the time) and go to a remote and lawless planet. Sort of like Tatooine maybe, but with a normal landscape, less associated trauma and one less sun. A planet where Luke could finally relax and Han didn’t have to be so law abiding, where they could just be happy, where all that would matter would be  their love- as cliche as that sounded and how stupid it made Han feel for wanting. Luke made cliche fun, Han had found out. Even though he knew Luke’s beautiful soul and kind conscience could never allow such selfishness, even though Han wished his influence could make that happen. </p><p>But times like this shook him from that, because this is what lawless looked like. And this is what lawless smelled like: like cheap booze, motor oil, death and decay; and whatever the daily special was that day. He was pulled out of his reminiscing and pondering by Luke’s adorable giggle, “I would tell you to put your foot down but then I remembered where we are!” He said, Han laughed at that, “Yah, true, I cant believe this is where you wanted to go kid, you know, I would’ve taken you anywhere ya wanted to go, special anniversary and all” Han reminded. “Every anniversarie with you is special, plus, this is sentimental,” Luke said with a smile. “Really? Nothing about this place strikes me as sentimental, but whatever makes you happy, kid,” He said as he shifted in his seat. “You make me the happiest of all, though,” Luke confessed with a sincere smile on his lips, and this time it was Han’s turn to blush. </p><p>Luke’s face lit up when his boyfriend returned to their table with their two drinks, “What did ya get?” he asked, Han just smiled and shrugged. “I asked for two of my usuals, but I’m not sure if they remembered what my usual was. It has been a while after all,” placing a cup filled with some sort of concoction in front of each of them. Luke thought best to not even gamble with it’s contents, so he’d just set it to the side for now.  “Listen to what they’re playing!” Luke said excitedly, “That’s the same song they always play kid, I’m pretty sure it’s the only song they know how to play,” He said with a laugh, Luke smiled sheepishly, “I choose to think of it as our song, it was the song that was playing when we first met,” Luke explained, Han nodded his head; Luke always paid attention to the little things about every memory and situation, especially the memories and situations that pertained to the two of them. Luke hummed to the tune of the bands song, Han just looked at him in awe. How could someone be so cute and be so totally unaware? Han would never know. </p><p> </p><p>Luke and and Han held hands and talked like always, making each other laugh, making each other blush, like always. Luke, playing footsie with Han under the table, and Han’s heart melting at the tenderness and innocence of his partners affections. Han getting distracted in his stories he was telling, Luke watched in awe. In the flickering lighting, he admired the unique beauty of his lovers features, something he often did. The way his eyes lit up when he told a story in great detail, boasting about his accomplishments in whatever he was talking about. His crocked nose that had been broken so many times in fights Han probably didn’t remember, but it was beautiful just the same. The way his lips pursed when he was deep in thought, admiring their colour and reminiscing at the softness, and how they felt on him. The way his brows furrowed, and were always so expressive. His soft, bouncy hair. That was always disheveled and out of place, no matter how many times he tried to comb it, but that’s how Luke liked him best. And the slight subtle, that Luke absolutely loves. He loves the way it makes his neck and the inside of his thighs raw when he’s between them.  He couldn’t help but just gush over every detail of him. </p><p>“Hey, are you listening?” Han called out to him, Luke shook his head slightly as he was pulled back into the moment. “Sorry,” Luke said, smilingly bashful. “I was just looking at you, ya kno, you’re just so pretty I can’t take my eyes off you.” Luke admitted. It was very rare to make han blush but, Luke did it with ease. Han thought about what he had just said, and jokingly retorted with something about how he’s not pretty, if anything he’s handsome; and the furthest thing from pretty. But internally, his heart beat at a mile a minute. The affect this boy had on him surprised even himself. Luke showed him how to love, he never thought he would be in love. Sure, he liked people. He liked his friends, he liked his past partners. But he had never loved. He grew up without love. He grew up with a rough and tough group of people, that instilled rough and tough values in him. He kept his heart under lock and key, surrounded by a thick layer of ice and stone to avoid getting hurt. Because he had never known the feeling of being in love, so he was scared of the aftermath of it. But with Luke, he knew for the first time in forever he knew that there would never be an aftermath. That this was it, for always and forever. </p><p>Luke broke down the layer of stone and melted the ice around his heart and let love in. He let his heart bloom with love like flora in the springtime. He used to live for one person, only looking out for himself. Now he no longer lived for one, he lives for two; him and Luke. And he wouldn’t have it any other way. The sky’s were brighter, and the sun was warmer, life was prettier with Luke in it, with Luke’s love in it. Han would never tell him this of course, mostly because he could never articulate it as well as he knew he felt it. But Luke somehow knew it all, Han blamed that on the jedi stuff; however that worked. They were an odd match, the farm boy jedi, and the smuggler who didn’t believe in the sort until Luke had his ways of convincing him. They were an odd match, but a perfect one just the same. Han tried to hide his blush, “Don’t say things like that, kid...”, and Luke could only giggle as a reply.</p><p> </p><p>Something about Han’s drink caught his attention, and he picked it up and brought it to his nose, out of sheer curiosity. “It smells like mouthwash…” Luke commented, scrunching his face in a bit of disgust which made Han smile. “That’s whiskey, Luke” He laughed, it was comments like that that really showed his age and a bit of his immaturity. Only Luke Skywalker could be mature enough to compartmentalize trauma for the sake of saving the galaxy and for a good cause, but also be grossed out by the smell of alcohol- Han was enamoured with him, truly. </p><p>Luke tried to work up the nerve to bring the rim of the glass to his lips and take a sip. He absolutely hated it and the look on his face did not hide it at all. He muttered something about how he didn’t know how Han could drink that. He set the glass back down with the priss of a small child, and regretted letting his curiosity get the better of him. Han thought his reaction was one of the cutest things he’d ever seen. </p><p>“You really are something, kid. Adorable…” Han stated, like it was a known fact of the universe, but with a hint of the fond cadence his voice always had when he spoke to him. Luke, still as shy as ever even after all this time. He blushed, and came alive at the small praise; trying to make his preening unnoticeable. He blushed, and tried to turn away so Han couldn’t see. Sometimes he felt a bit embarrassed at how easily Han could get him worked up. Han ate it up every single time. </p><p>“No… let me look,” Han asserted, kindly, but assertive nonetheless. It was a manner of speaking Luke always responded to, and always felt the butterflies in his stomach awaken at the sound of it. Han reached over to hold his face in his hand, holding his face in place where he could see it on full display. His fingers softly grazed over his rosied cheeks, heat radiating from him. “You’re so fuckin cute…” Han spoke as if he was going to continue, but words failed him and didn’t need to be said. This moment didn’t need them; his touches spoke for him. His thumb danced across the soft skin of his face, to his lips, tracing over his cupid’s bow, then his plump lower lip. Taking in every detail he’d already memorized a million times over, just because he could; just because he was lucky enough to be able to. Both tipsy on each other, strung out on the palpable tension. </p><p>The tip of Luke’s tongue darted out to meet his thumb, before taking it into his mouth, sucking on it just enough to make Han’s brain come close to short circuiting, but not quite there. </p><p>“Fuck… Luke,” His voice barely even a whisper now.</p><p>The two inched closer to each other. His hand fell to the column of his throat and rested there, gradually and subtly gripping tighter; keeping him there- as if there was anywhere else Luke wanted to be. He let out subtle whines against Han’s lips, loving the way his calloused fingertips felt against the skin of his neck. </p><p>They had sat there for hours, talking, laughing, reminiscing, kissing, and they started to notice the place getting quiet and the lights dim. And the hazy night time sky illuminating from the windows and the holes in the wall. Luke yawned, stretching out his arms and arched his back, that was stiff from sitting in those stone seats for far too long. Han, stuck his finger in Luke’s open mouth, and Luke laughed and swatted  him away. He always did that annoying little joke whenever he yawned. “Hey! Cut that out,” Luke giggled, “Don’t yawn with your mouth open kid, you’re pretty much asking for me to do that. Plus, it’s rather impolite,” He said, leaning back in his seat, crossing his arms over his stomach and crossing his legs on the table. “You? Of all people telling me what’s impolite?” Luke questioned with a laugh. “Just because I don’t have manners, doesn’t mean you shouldn’t...” Han chuckled, and Luke smiled as Han’s words trailed off and they settled into a comfortable silence. Han smirked as a thought popped into his head, and as per his usual, did not think before he spoke. “Besides, if you wanna have your mouth open so much... just be patient. I’m sure you’ll be doing a lot of that later tonight.” Luke’s smile was completely wiped away, and averted his now wide eyes away from his gaze. Han was amused as always with Luke’s innocent surprise whenever he said things like that.</p><p> </p><p>Han looked at the small window by their table, that was more of a hole in the wall more than anything else, “Hey, it’s getting real late, no wonder you’re yawnin’ so much. Wanna head back to the ship?” Han asked, Luke nodded, “Yah, sounds good.” </p><p> </p><p>“But first,” Han said as he stood up from his seat, Luke looked at him with a confused look on his pretty face. Han outstretched his hand for Luke to take it, “Wanna dance?” He said with a coy smile, “This... this is our song after all,” He says in reference to what Luke had commented on earlier, he explained. Han wasn’t sure who he was explaining it to, Luke or himself. It almost was a justification that feeling emotions like this was okay, experiencing this was okay. He was safe, it was safe to be close to someone. He’d never had a ‘song’ with someone, and he wasn’t just humouring Luke with things like this anymore- he was doing it for himself too.</p><p>He didn’t even care if a fellow smuggler looked his way while he was doting on Luke in public, as trite as the person Han used to be would think his current actions are.</p><p>Luke eagerly took his hand. Their eyes met, looking at each other with pure happiness, knowing just how silly they looked, but both over the moon with happiness. Unable to look away from each other, even if they wanted to. The touch of Han’s hand burned into Luke’s, Luke growing as dizzy as he always does at his touch. His scent intoxicating him as he wrested his head in the crook of Han’s neck, the feeling of Luke’s hot breath driving him insane. They swayed to the repetitive beat of the song, Luke’s arms rested on his neck, and Hans arms wresting on the lean hips of his lover, his hands experimentally going lower and lower down his back. Luke sighed in content. They both had 2 left feet so to speak, and they didn’t really care. Luke looked up at him, their foreheads touching and the tips of their noses against each other. Han could feel how fast Luke’s heart was beating against him because of how close they were. They both silently treasured each second of this moment.</p><p> “I love you,” Han said, barely above a hush, just meant for Luke and Luke alone to hear. He didn’t need to proclaim his love for Luke to the world, because in telling Luke he was doing so, because Luke was his world. “I love you too,” Luke said with a toothy grin. No doubt existed here. They were made to love each other. </p><p>The two interlocked fingers and left the same way they came, except leaving a much more deserted Canteena, and walking the sleepy streets of Mos Eisley, feeling as if they had the whole city to themselves at this time of night. The only people up now are those up to no good, years ago, Han would’ve felt right at home with such a crowd. But now, there was a huge part of him that felt out of place here. And was glad he did. As Luke cuddles up to him for warmth as they walked to where their ship was docked. He wrapped his arms around him. Wishing on every star in the sky he saw as they walked that the love they felt for each other that night would last for a life time. And a huge part of him knew that it would. </p><p> </p><p>They walked into the ship, as happily as they had left it, but maybe a bit more tired. But happy just the same.</p><p> </p><p>Han went right to the control room, kissing him on the forehead as they separated, to set course for wherever they were headed too next. Probably the rebel base. As much as they could travel around the galaxy together on their days off, they still had lives to live and a fight to carry on, as much as they liked to try and forget that sometimes. Luke slowly followed where he had gone a couple minutes later, already bored out of his mind without Hans presence. Watching Han work and fiddle with things was almost therapeutic for Luke in a way. It was nice to just be with him, even if they weren’t talking, looking was comforting too. He wrapped his arms around him from behind his chair he was sitting at, running loving, (or as Han thinks, teasing) hands down his clothed torso, but nevertheless, Han liked the comforting intoxication that was Luke’s presence, as distracting as it may be. But he was happy to be distracted. Han, finished with whatever he was doing, got up from his seat and kissed Luke with passion. But a different type of passion then he had the majority of the almost completed day. Luke smiled against his boyfriends lips, kissing back with the same fervor. Until a thought crossed his mind, “Wait? Who’s steering the falcon?” Luke asked, Han sighed, partially annoyed that Luke had ruined the moment, but it was Luke after all, so how annoyed could he really be. “She’s on auto pilot, old girls a better flyer on her own then with most people behind the wheel, with the help of my modifications of course.” He cockily explained, Luke smirked at that explanation, and the subtle humble brag Han had thrown in there. Luke pulled Han back to him, getting back to where they had started. “Wanna take this somewhere more comfortable, kid?” Han asked, needlessly however, as they both knew the answer to that question. </p><p> </p><p>Opening his mouth for Han almost immediately, Luke shivered as Han pinned him against the wall of his ship, using his height difference to his advantage. Sweeping him off his feet and carrying to his; well, theirs now, bedroom, nudging the door closed behind them with his leg as they walked in. They had done it pretty much everywhere on the falcon. In the cockpit (no pun intended), on the floor, on the table, on the couches, etc, etc. But this was, obviously their favourite place for it. It gave them the best place to cuddle and do aftercare, which he knew was one of Luke’s favourite parts. He loved to be taken care of, which Han thought was so sweet and endearing. And he was more than happy to take care of him. </p><p> </p><p>Their lips never broke contact. He gingerly placed Luke in their bed, straddling him. Their aromatic scents filling the others senses. Han, ran hands up and down Luke’s clothed torso, however, it wouldn’t stay that way for long. Quickly tearing the tunic off his boyfriends body, and the beige long sleeved shirt that lay under it; throwing them somewhere on the ground. Rubbing his knee against the boys’ groin, and sweeping up the boys’ hands in his own larger one, he whispers huskily in his boyfriends’ ear, “Why do you wear so many layers, mhmm you make this so hard for me Luke,” “S-sorry,” He said through a pant. Han lapped his tongue over the hickeys he had left on Luke’s neck and collarbones from this morning, Luke winced at the pain, and let out a soft groan at the contact. Leaving a trail of kisses down Luke’s chest, running a teasing tongue over Luke’s sensitive nipples, Luke let out a louder groan then before. He lightly toyed with them between his teeth. Not being able to resist, he sucked some hickeys into Luke’s stomach as well. Hans longing mouth could never resist the beautiful blank canvas that was Luke’s tanned skin. He looked so beautiful, but he looked even better with marks of blue and purple that Han was the cause of. He loved leaving little marks on Luke, wether it was a hand print on his ass, nail marks on his hips or the hickeys he would decorate his skin with. Han loved it all. He loved marking what was his, which was a common thing with him. All his belongings had the initials ‘H.S’ carved into them somewhere, and that was what he did on Luke, in a different sort of way.</p><p> </p><p>“You look so beautiful baby, so fucking pretty,” Han said, Luke’s breath hitched at the praising dirty talk. “I almost wanna fuck you right now- but I can’t, I don’t want this to end so quickly”</p><p> </p><p>An orchestrated sound of pants and slight groans came from Luke as Han worked his way down his body. Han took his shirt off and discarded it somewhere near where he had aimlessly thrown Luke’s. He felt Luke’s hands jolt against Han’s that was holding his in place, Luke desperately wanted to touch him, but he couldnt. He trailed his kisses to the waistband of his beige tweed pants. Still rubbing his groin with his knee. “Should these come off too? Is that what you want?” Han teased, “Yes, yes please!” Luke begged between gasps. That was Hans favourite sound. The sound of Luke begging. He pulled his pants down, and his boxers down with him, letting his hard member finally free. Han drank in the sight of his beautiful lover. His golden blonde locks spread out on the pillows he lay on, a sharp contrast to the dark grey sheets. His naked body spread out underneath Han, only for him to see, and all for him to enjoy. He felt his hard cock throb at the sight. Han took Luke’s member in his hand, stroking slowly up and down, agonizing Luke with slow waves of pleasure. Enough to feel good but never enough to completely satisfy. He glided his hand at a faster paste, up and down his hard member. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh Han,” Luke’s pretty voice moaned out. Han smirked at the beauty and vulnerability that lay beneath him. “Want me to suck you? Is that what you want?” Han asked, teasingly of course. He knew what the answer was. Luke nodded with a high level of enthusiasm. Han smirked at this. He let go of Luke’s hands, letting him touch however he wanted now. Han began with teasing licks and light kisses to his tip, trying his best to drive Luke insane. Slowly picking up the pace he whirled his tongue up and down, up and down. Definitely driving Luke insane. He tried to thrust up into Hans mouth as Han started to take him in all the way, Han was not having that however. He held Luke’s hips firmly into place, Luke moaning into the cool night air of empty space as Han went faster and faster. Luke ran his fingers through Hans hair, pulling as he went faster. Han groaned at the slight pain, and the feeling of that against Luke’s sensitive cock felt amazing. </p><p> </p><p>“I- I don’t know how much l-longer- I can last like this,” Luke struggled to speak out through moans, “Come baby, it’s alright, I cant wait to taste you,” Han said nonchalantly, pretending not to know how dirty talk effected Luke. And at that, Luke shut his eyes and came hard into Hans mouth. Licking up every last drop of his climax, as he quivered in pleasure, and got used to his boyfriends mouth not being on him. Han wiped the corners of his mouth off with his hand. Han looked at Luke, quivering and sweaty beneath him, looking as beautiful and delicate as ever. The sweat radiating off his body have a luminous glow against the moonlight peering its way through the window. “Hey Han,” Luke said between pants, desperately trying to catch his breath, “Mhmm,” Han said, “Can you please fuck my face,” Luke said, with a twinkle in his eyes and a pout on his lips, trying to look as innocent and delectable as ever, and G-d was it working. Han was a sucker for this. “I just want to be used by you,” Luke continued, looking up at him with half lidded eyes.</p><p>Han quickly undid the zipper and button of his pants, unzipping them and feverishly kicks them off, taking his boxers off with them. He member finally free, already dripping with precum. Luke opened his mouth wide and willingly, wanting this so bad. Han positioned himself by his mouth, straddling him higher on his body this time. Han slowly thrusted into Luke’s mouth, preparing him to take it all. Luke has vastly improved his gag reflex over the past many months. Sex had all been so new to him up until he met Han, one of the disadvantages of growing up in an extremely small town in the middle of nowhere. He slides in, faster and quicker then before. He runs his hands lovingly through Luke’s hair. “Mmm you take me so well, you’re so good for me,” Han groans out, closing his eyes getting lost in the euphoria of his partners mouth. Luke groaned around his member, “Hmm your moans feel like heaven, kid,” Han exclaimed. In and out, in and out, this felt so damn good for both of them. He went faster and faster, his thrusts getting sloppier and sloppier as he gets tired, and gets closer to finishing. Luke loves this, he loves being used by Han, he loves getting praised by Han, he loves Hans scent, he loves the way Hans hands feel controlling him. He was in heaven right now. Han feels like he’s going to come soon, so after a few more erratic thrusts, he pulls out of his boyfriends mouth, a loud moan coming from both of them. “I can’t come, not yet,” He says, “I still, I still gotta fuck you, gotta make you feel good,”</p><p>“You’re such a good boy, lick these fingers for me, hmm?” He asks, bringing his pointer and middle finger to Luke’s soft lips, Luke does what he’s told, and coats them in saliva, and Han thinks this sight, plus his obedience, is the hottest sight in the galaxy- like. holy shit. He slowly fingers Luke open with his pointer, kissing up and down Luke’s neck as he does so, whispering dirty words of praise in his ears, the hot air feeling so good in contrast to his cold skin. “M-more,” Luke begs, and he inserts another finger. Luke starts to groan at the stretch, ready to take more; and Han can tell. He’s very good at reading Luke. Han reaches over to the bedside nightstand and grabs some lube, spreading it with his fingers to make sure this is as comfortable for his partner as possible. He slowly slid his tip in, Luke already clawing at his back, loving the feeling of being filled and also, the pleasurable pain of being stretched. Han groaned at the feeling of Luke’s nails in his back, no doubt leaving scrape marks thatll stay for awhile, and the tight, warm feeling of Luke. </p><p>“Hmm, Luke, you’re so tight- you feel so damn good, ready for more?” Han asks, “Mmm please!! More!!” Luke replies back, with desperation and need. He slides in more, and faster. Stroking Luke’s aching cock as he does so, in time with his thrusts. He picks up the pace the more Luke moans and groans, wanting to keep those sounds coming. He loves hearing Luke scream out, “More!” “Harder!” “Faster,”, oh G-d his voice was intoxicating. Han brought a hand to the column of Lukes throat. Not a lot of pressure, but just enough to let Luke know yet again who’s in control here. Luke moaned at the feeling. “So, so good Luke, you feel so so so good,” Han said, his thrusts speeding up and getting stronger. The bed bumping into the wall behind it, Han being careful that Luke didn’t hit his head though. Han connected their lips together one last time, their tongues danced a short but fiery dance of passion together. Soaking in and tasting the remnants of tonight, and the fading taste of each other’s cum. “Oh- oh, fuck-, I’m- Im gonna,” Luke cried out into the air, one final thrust sends him over the edge as he cums into Hans hand, and the sight of Luke in pure carnal delight and ecstasy, his cheeks flush, his breath erratic, and his hair messy and sprawled by his face, that’s what sent Han over the edge, and he came shortly after Luke did. He loved seeing his cum drip slowly down Luke’s thigh, he got it with his fingers, already covered in Lukes, and brings his fingers to his mouth, and the sound of him sucking on his fingers covered in their release was so dirty Han couldn’t get enough of it. A flooding sensation of ecstasy washed over both of them as they rolled over and took in the events of what just happened. </p><p>“Hey, hey- you okay, I didn’t go too hard did I, you alright?” Han asked, propping himself up by his elbow on his pillow to look at Luke. Luke sighed and smiled, “No, no, you were great.” Came Lukes reply, his voice raspy because of all the moaning all night, his beautiful moans echoed in Hans memory. “Love you,”He said. Han rolled over onto his back and Luke shifted to sleep on his chest, listening to the sound of his heart beat. Feeling nothing but absolute love and adoration for him. “Love you too,” Came Hans sleepy reply. </p><p>As Luke drifted to sleep on Han, and Han stroked Luke’s sweaty hair, he thought about the ring he had in his pants pocket, that were discarded somewhere on the floor of the bedroom. But Han disregarded that thought, this wasn’t the time or place, and that he didn’t want to disturb his sleeping beauty, drifting off to dream world as he lay thinking. But the time or place would come soon though however. The sooner the better, Han hoped. Could Luke see it coming? Could Luke lose the force like that? Han disregarded that thought, even if he did know, Luke would act surprised, for Hans sake. He decided it best to go to sleep himself, the last thing he said before he closed his eyes for the day, “Happy anniversary,”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>skysolo is way too underrated, so this is my lil fic contribution!</p><p>comments &amp; kudos always appreciated ﾟ･:*｡(ꈍᴗꈍ)ε｀*)~｡*:･ﾟ</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>